Make You Mine
by HoGwArTsHeLlIoNs
Summary: Jace and Bel, complete opposites. Cynic. Optimist. The plan was to get Annabel and Fred together, nothing more. But as these two best friends are about to find out, not everything goes according to plan. M later GxOC FxOC HoGwArTs HeLlIoNs doesn't own H.P
1. Chapter 1: Jace

The train station was as crowded as ever; parents fussing over kids, first years bumping into everyone as they tried to figure out what they were supposed to be doing, students mulling around, meeting and greeting their friends.

Jace stood off the side, leaning against the gritty smoke stained wall of King's Cross station, staring at the large red locomotive spitting out its thick black smoke. She inhaled deeply, savoring the smell. She always did enjoy the train station here for some reason. She waited there against the wall, one foot bent against it as she balanced on the other, twirling a lock of black hair around a finger.

"Why do you always insist on standing over here by yourself?"

Jace didn't turn her head, she knew the voice well, ever since she was six.

"Because you and I both know I'm not exactly a people person, Bel." she replied.

"You could be. You just don't put enough effort into your social life, Jace."

Jace finally turned her head to look at her friend. Annabel was tall, with bright blonde hair and big brown eyes. She had all the looks that would deem someone beauty queen, but yet she chose to stay by Jace's side, something for which the darker girl was grateful for.

"Why bother? You do enough talking for the both of us. It'd be a bit redundant, don't you think?"

"It's very hard work, since you prefer not to talk at all sometimes. I feel so _used_."

Annabel grinned at Jace who shook her head with a small smirk, turning back to look at the train.

"Can we at least go find a compartment, Jace? I mean, I know this dirty place is your scene and everything, but I can already feel my lungs turning black from the smoke, and I'd like to get inside before they shrivel up and die. I've come to believe they're important organs, despite what you may think." Annabel said, shifting her position to stand in front of Jace and get her attention.

Jace glanced at Annabel before shrugging her shoulders and pushing herself off the wall. She silently followed Annabel, heaving her luggage after her, carelessly knocking several skiddish first years over in the process. Eventually they found an empty compartment and both girls dropped onto the seats.

"So, how're the boys?" Annabel asked.

Jace shrugged again.

"The boys are the boys. Jasper got a new job waiting tables at Mario's, and Johnny has a new girlfriend...Ellie...or something."

"Is she nice?"

"She dresses like a slag, just like all his other girlfriends, and I don't expect them to last long. She's probably shagging some bloke out by the dumpsters by the clinic right now while Johnny's sleeping, but I judge not."

Annabel snorted.

"Judge is all you do, Jacinda."

"Shut up. I don't judge."

"You do to. You have an opinion on everyone and share it, even if it's horrible, which it normally is."

Jace rolled her eyes. It was a few more minutes before the train started moving. Jace reached into her arm bag, unzipping it and pulled out a fluffy gray and white ball of fur.

"Jacinda Gamble! You had a live animal zipped up in your bag!" Annabel chided.

"Animal's got a name, Bel. She's Effy. Adorable, isn't she?" Jace asked, holding the kitten between her hands, right in Annabel's face.

"Poor thing...she better not end up like your goldfish did." Annabel warned, picking up the little kitten.

"It's not my fault. It was a mere act of fate." Jace defended.

Annabel raised an eyebrow.

"_What_? The light fell into the tank on its own! And then the next thing I know..._BOOM_! No more goldie." Jace said; making an explosion with her hands.

"So it had nothing to do with the bludger that was running mad around your house?"

"Johnny set that off, I didn't."

"You encouraged him. And then if I'm not mistaken, that bludger knocked a picture frame onto the tank and then said light bulb fell and fried your fish."

Jace scowled and rolled her eyes again.

"Water under the bridge." she said, waving her hands dismissively.

"And fishes down the toilet. Heart of gold, Jace, heart of gold." Annabel said, shaking her head.

"Sorry, we can't all be saint Annabels." Jace muttered.

Prince, Annabel's Eagle Owl, hooted dolefully in his cage beside them as Effy watched him intently.

"I didn't get to see you much this summer." Jace said.

"I know. Jacob and Jason and I went on a vacation, giving the parentals some alone time, you know? Jacob asked Jasper if you guys wanted to come, but he said no. I think it was because one of the twins was sick...?" Annabel asked.

Jace groaned. She spent the summer trying to occupy herself with Johnny and his mental antics instead of with Annabel because of the little twerps?

"Yes, Johanna was ill. She stayed out all night at a friend's slumber party and Jamielyn shoved her in a pond or something, and somehow managed to catch a cold. Bloody brats." Jace muttered.

"The twins are cute."

"They're horrible. It's like they never got out of their terrible twos."

"I like them."

"Then you can have them."

Annabel rolled her eyes at Jace who slumped in her seat, heaving her leather-booted feet up onto the seat across from her, beside Annabel and folding her arms behind her head.

"Bel, we have to do something great this year." Jace stated.

"Why? Wouldn't that be what we'd do seventh year? You know, go out with a bang? We've still got a year left, Jacey."

"I know, I know. But we should have reputations now, don't you think? I mean yeah, people know us, and you've got quite a decent amount of friends. But...we've just slid through life, don't you think? We need to do something great, something we normally wouldn't do. We need to live." Jace decided.

Annabel watched her friend curiously.

"Why the sudden urge, Jace? And besides, you already do what you want, like I do. What's the difference?"

Jace shrugged.

"Dunno, really. I mean, it's Johnny's philosophy, you know? I figure, why not? Give it a go. Live life. We need to _really _live. Why not start this year?"

Annabel looked thoughtful.

"As long as we don't get expelled, or thrown in Azkaban or something, then sure." she said finally.

Jace smiled and the two fell into easy conversation.

"Were we that tiny when we were first years?" Annabel asked as she peered down the Gryffindor table at the new students.

"We weren't." the twins chorused.

Jace looked a few seats away from her and Annabel to see teh Weasley twins, examining the firsties too.

"Yeah, you've always been tall and gangly, haven't you?" Jace quipped.

They pouted in unison. She wondered if they rehearsed that.

"Well, you've always been on the small size, haven't you?" they retorted.

Jace grinned.

"It's a proven fact that short girls have the bigger boobs, boys. What I lack in height, I make up for in beauty." she said, sticking her tongue out, her tongue ring glinting in the light.

The twins grinned and Annabel looked flushed. Jace looked curiously at her as the twins turned to talk to Angelina Johnson and Lee Jordan.

"What's up, Bells?" she asked.

Annabel glanced down the table before looking coyly back up at her, a blush on her cheeks and Jace's mouth dropped, reading the look. It was the same look Annabel had gotten when they were eight and she thought she would marry the boy from down the street.

"You fancy them, don't you!" Jace cried incredulously.

"_Shhh_! Keep your lousy trap shut, Jacinda! And no...I don't like _**them**_...just..."

Jace couldn't help but give a laugh.

"Which one?" she asked brightly.

Annabel looked suspiciously at her but answered anyways.

"Fred..." she said quietly.

"I don't know how you can only like one of them, they're pracitcally the same person." Jace said.

"No, they're really not Jacey, they're...they're unique individuals...Fred's teh more outspoken one, you know. It's rather cute..."

Jace bit her lip and looked curiously at the two unsuspecting gingers.

"Got it." she said suddenly.

Annabel looked up at her. "Got what?"

"That big thing we're going to do this year." Jace replied.

Annabel furrowed her brows.

"How so?"

Jace smirked.

"I'm going to get you the title of Fred Weasley's girl, you twit." she said.

Annabel opened her mouth in a horrified fashion.

"No, no, Jace don't...just leave it alone." Annabel pleaded uselesly.

"Not gunna happen, love. You're gunna really live life this year, and the way you're gunna do that with by that little carrot top's side." Jace said firmly.

"Ooh, but Jace, he doesn't fancy me!" Annabel moaned.

"He will, by the end of this year, he definatley will, love. I'm officially making it my mission to get you and Fred Weasley together, by any means necessary."


	2. Chapter 2: Annabel

The train station was crowded; parents fussing over kids, first years stumbling as they tried to figure out what they were supposed to be doing, students greeting their old friends.

A young blonde girl stood on the edges as she searched for her long time best friend. It didn't take her long, she knew where her friend would most likely be. It was almost routine now.

She walked through the crowd, weaving gracefully through the people, and to the outer wall, where a short black haired girl leaned again it, twirling a strand of hair around her finger in boredom.

"Why do you always insist on standing over here by yourself?" Annabel asked her friend.

The darker one didn't turn her head to show she acknowledged her, as usual, and instead spoke, her eyes still on the scarlet train.

"Because you and I both know I'm not exactly a people person, Bel." she replied.

"You could be. You just don't put enough effort into your social life, Jace." Annabel told her.

Honestly, it was teh truth. Annabel was the one who spoke to other people, who, though Jace was her best friend, had other friends as well, unlike Jace, who some might say was a little closed off.

"Why bother? You do enough talking for the both of us. It'd be a bit redundant, don't you think?" Jace teased her friend, her ice blue eyes shining as they always did when she was with her best friend since they were six.

"It's very hard work, since you prefer not to talk at all sometimes. I feel so _used_." Annabel said, grinning.

She didn't really mind though. Jace would occasionally follow her when she made plans with other girls, sometimes she'd go off somewhere, but it was all Annabel's doing, having others around. Jace put no effort into it at all. She had that aura of "fuck the world" to her. Not exactly friendly...

"Can we at least go find a compartment, Jace? I mean, I know this dirty place is your scene and everything, but I can already feel my lungs turning black from the smoke, and I'd like to get inside before they shrivel up and die. I've come to believe they're important organs, despite what you may think." Annabel said, shifting to stand in front of Jace and get her attention.

Honestly, girl had the attention span of a niffler. One minute they're having a conversation, next Jace is off staring at something. And this place was extremely dirty, and the air was thick with smoke. Jace happened to like that smell, but Annabel found it disgusting. She couldn't wait to get inside the train. She couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts either.

Jace shrugged, pushing herself off the wall as Annabel wove back through the crowd, her trunk behind her as she carefully maneuvered it around the groups of people, throwing Jace an exasperated look over her shoulder as the girl knocked down a first year without an apology or second glance as she followed.

It took a little while after they got on the train to find an empty compartment but when they did, both girls dropped into the seats, sitting across from each other.

"So, how're the boys?" Annabel asked.

Jace shrugged again.

"The boys are the boys. Jasper got a new job waiting tables at Mario's, and Johnny has a new girlfriend...Ellie...or something."

Annabel had known Jace's family, and vice versa, since she was six. She had come to know her brothers well. Jasper was extremely friendly, but Johnny was an acquired taste.

"Is she nice?"

"She dresses like a slag, just like all his other girlfriends, and I don't expect them to last long. She's probably shagging some bloke out by the dumpsters by the clinic right now while Johnny's sleeping, but I judge not."

Annabel snorted. This was _Jace _after all...

"Judge is all you do, Jacinda."

"Shut up. I don't judge."

"You do to. You have an opinion on everyone and share it, even if it's horrible, which it normally is."

Jace rolled her eyes. It was a few more minutes before the train started moving. Jace reached into her arm bag, unzipping it and pulled out a fluffy gray and white ball of fur.

"Jacinda Gamble! You had a live animal zipped up in your bag!" Annabel chided.

"Animal's got a name, Bel. She's Effy. Adorable, isn't she?" Jace asked, holding the kitten between her hands, right in Annabel's face.

"Poor thing...she better not end up like your goldfish did." Annabel warned, picking up the little kitten, shuddering as she remembered the incident.

"It's not my fault. It was a mere act of fate." Jace defended.

Annabel raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"_What_? The light fell into the tank on its own! And then the next thing I know..._BOOM_! No more goldie." Jace said; making an explosion with her hands.

"So it had nothing to do with the bludger that was running mad around your house?"

"Johnny set that off, I didn't."

"You encouraged him. And then if I'm not mistaken, that bludger knocked a picture frame onto the tank and then said light bulb fell and fried your fish."

Johnny Gamble was hard to handle, even Jasper could barely contain him, and Jace did nothing to help.

"Water under the bridge." she said, waving her hands dismissively.

"And fishes down the toilet. Heart of gold, Jace, heart of gold." Annabel said, shaking her head.

"Sorry, we can't all be saint Annabels." Jace muttered.

Prince, Annabel's Eagle Owl, hooted dolefully in his cage beside them as Effy watched him intently.

"I didn't get to see you much this summer." Jace said.

"I know. Jacob and Jason and I went on a vacation, giving the parentals some alone time, you know? Jacob asked Jasper if you guys wanted to come, but he said no. I think it was because one of the twins was sick...?" Annabel asked.

Jace groaned. Annabel knew she'd have much rather gone with her. She knew the Gamble family could drive her best friend insane. Especially her younger sisters, the twins.

"Yes, Johanna was ill. She stayed out all night at a friend's slumber party and Jamielyn shoved her in a pond or something, and somehow managed to catch a cold. Bloody brats." Jace muttered.

"The twins are cute." Which they were, adorable really.

"They're horrible. It's like they never got out of their terrible twos."

"I like them."

"Then you can have them."

Annabel rolled her eyes at Jace who slumped in her seat, heaving her leather-booted feet up onto the seat across from her, beside Annabel and folding her arms behind her head.

"Bel, we have to do something great this year." Jace stated.

"Why? Wouldn't that be what we'd do seventh year? You know, go out with a bang? We've still got a year left, Jacey."

In all honesty, she was trying to put Jace off. Jace had been known to get them into some spots of trouble in the past, and this sudden urge to do something worth while...was a little unnerving.

"I know, I know. But we should have reputations now, don't you think? I mean yeah, people know us, and you've got quite a decent amount of friends. But...we've just slid through life, don't you think? We need to do something great, something we normally wouldn't do. We need to _live_." Jace decided.

Annabel watched her friend curiously. A part of her was curious as to what she was planning, the other, more rational part of her brain was telling her to stop Jace before she got into it.

"Why the sudden urge, Jace? And besides, you already do what you want, like I do. What's the difference?"

Jace shrugged.

"Dunno, really. I mean, it's Johnn'y philosophy, you know? I figure, why not? Give it a go. Live life. We need to _really _live. Why not start this year?"

Annabel looked thoughtful. Perhaps they could try it...

"As long as we don't get expelled, or thrown in Azkaban or something, then sure." she said finally.

She really didn't look too good in stripes and chains...

"Were we that tiny when we were first years?" Annabel asked as she peered down the Gryffindor table at the new students.

"We weren't." the twins chorused.

Annabel and Jace turned to see the Weasley twins, Fred and George, sitting not too far away from them. Annabel felt her cheeks heat, she hadn't even noticed them...

"Yeah, you've always been tall and gangly, haven't you?" Jace said.

They pouted in unison.

"Well, you've always been on the small size, haven't you?" they retorted.

Jace grinned.

"It's a proven fact that short girls have the bigger boobs, boys. What I lack in height, I make up for in beauty." she said, sticking her tongue out, her tongue ring glinting in the light.

The twins grinned and Annabel flushed. Jace looked curiously at her as the twins turned to talk to Angelina Johnson and Lee Jordan.

"What's up, Bells?" she asked.

Annabel glanced down the table before looking coyly back up at her, a blush on her cheeks and Jace's mouth dropped, reading the look like she was an open book. She sometimes hated their twin-like telepathy.

"You fancy them, don't you!" Jace cried.

"_Shhh_! Keep your lousy trap shut, Jacinda! And no...I don't like _them_...just..."

Jace couldn't help but give a laugh.

"Which one?" she asked brightly.

Annabel looked suspiciously at her but answered anyways.

"Fred..." she said quietly.

"I don't know how you can only like one of them, they're pracitcally the same person." Jace said.

"No, they're really not Jacey, they're...they're unique individuals...Fred's the more outspoken one, you know. It's rather cute..."

Annabell spared a quick glance in the twins' direction, eyes straying to one who was talking loudest and her stomach twisted with butterflies.

"_Got it_." Jace said suddenly.

Annabel looked back at her friend. "Got what?"

Got? Got what, milk?

"That big thing we're going to do this year." Jace replied.

Annabel furrowed her brows. Uh oh...

"How so?"

Jace smirked.

"I'm going to get you the title of Fred Weasley's girl, you twit." she said.

Annabel's jaw dropped worriedly.

"No, _no_, Jace don't...just leave it alone." Annabel pleaded.

"Not gunna happen, love. You're gunna really live life this year, and the way you're gunna do that is by that little carrot top's side." Jace said firmly.

"Ooh, but Jace, he doesn't fancy me!" Annabel uselessly trying to convince her friend to just let it go, though she knew it was too late. Jace's scheming tendencies were showing already, there was no way to stop them.

"He will, by the end of this year, he definitely will, love. I'm officially making it my mission to get you and Fred Weasley together, by any means necessary."

_This is not going to turn out good. _Annabel thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3: Jace

"_Get up_."

"You get up."

"I am up."

"Whoopty-_freakin_-doo for you. Go have a party somewhere else."

"You're talking, you're awake, _you're getting up_."

"If I stop talking can we pretend I'm asleep?"

"I will count to three, if you're not up by then I'm throwing you in the lake."

Jace poked her head up from under the pillow, glaring sleepily at Annabel who stood with her arms crossed.

"Have you always been so vicious in the mornings, or is this a new hobby, because if so you need to find a new one before I find a new roommate." she muttered.

Annabel rolled her eyes.

"I'd ask you the same question, if I didn't already know that you've always been this lazy." she replied.

Jace looked up at her, too tired to be offended. Annabel grabbed hold of her arm and skillfully pulled her out of bed, getting some momentum and swung her into the bathroom where she stumbled into the door, swore and slammed it shut. Annabel waited for the water to turn on, not trusting Jace to not sneak out, before she finished getting dressed, applying her make-up and waiting for Jace to barge through again.

Twenty minutes later Jace came out, still looking sour, and with a sudden stop, dropped to the floor with a thud in front of her trunk, rifling through her things for her uniform.

"You haven't unpacked your uniform yet? You always leave things to the last minute." Annabel sighed.

"Thou who woke me so rudely should not offend me further, but should instead be fearing revenge." Jace grumbled, glaring at the blonde over her shoulder.

"I'll leave you here."

"Where is my shoe?"

"Why would I know?"

"Because you presume to know everything, Bel."

"I do _not_!"

"I'm sorry, all I heard from that was 'I do'. Thank you for admitting it. It's the first step in the Know-It-All-Anonymous plan."

Annabel huffed and reached under the bed, coming back up with a black boot and promptly throwing it at Jace, who ducked and popped her head back up over the side of the bed with a frown.

"That's stage one, anger. Work through the process, Annabel."

A pillow flew through the air, which she ducked yet again.

And then a Potions book.

A school bag.

A Cauldron.

Effy, the Cat.

"This is a very long stage; I don't suppose you know when you'll be finished?" Jace asked as she came out from under her hideout under the bed.

Annabel scowled down at her.

"Have we hit denial _yet_?"

She slid back under quickly as a shoe came down at her.

_"Well Effy, I hope you can befriend these dust bunnies, we'll be here awhile..." _

Jace and Annabel sat silently in Transfiguration, listening to McGonagall talk about human transfiguration.

Jace looked around, bored. She was never good at transfiguration; she was good in Potions and DADA, but Transfiguration and Charms...not so much.

"Bel, I'm bored." she whispered.

Annabel didn't look at her as she continued taking notes.

"Bel..."

"Twiddle your thumbs."

"What-_why _would I even...of look the Weasley Twins."

Annabel snapped her head up and whipped a hand out to grab Jace's wrist.

"Don't you dare. Jacinda Fedora Gamble, don't you dare. I will murder you in your sleep. No."

Jace raised an eyebrow at her friend and smirked.

"Oh, dear sweet Annabel, I've already told you. Whether you like it or not, I'm setting you up with Fredster. I'm doing you a favor. You should be thanking me."

"Thanking you? You're going to embarrass me."

Jace looked offended.

"When have I ever embarrassed you?" she wondered as the bell rang for the end of class.

Annabel gave her a look like 'are-your-serious-right-now".

"When have you not? There was the time you dressed me in a ridiculously short skirt and a hideously low shirt and sat on a broom just to get Cedric's attention, and I ended up falling flat on my face in front of his whole team-" Annabel started.

"_It's not my fault you don't know how to pose right. You over-balanced_." Jace interrupted.

"-and then there was the time you tried to see which of us could hang upside down by our knees on our brooms longer and my skirt fell around my face somehow just as Fred and George walked by-"

"_It's not my fault you were completely inappropriately dressed for the occasion_."

"-and the time you pissed Johnny off and in retaliation he tried to cut whole in all your clothes, in completely vulgar places, but you had switched _**our **_clothes around in anticipation and _forgot _to mention it to me and I walked into the Great Hall with my green bra showing out of two circles through my shirt, very strategically placed-"

"Oh alright already. I know, I get it. But this time is different. This time I'm focused on it." Jace assured her friend.

Annabel looked doubtfully at her before they headed to the Great Hall for lunch. Annabel flinched in surprise when Jace's older brother, Johnny, who was a seventh year Hufflepuff, swooped in beside his sister. Jace continued filling her plate, ignoring Johnny who stole pieces of chicken off her dish, his arm around her shoulders.

"Anna, Jacey, what's going on, ladies?" he asked.

"Johnny, what do you want?" Jace asked.

"What? I can't just spend some quality time with my sister?"

Jace looked at him with a dead-pan expression. "_No_."

Johnny rolled his eyes and leaned down, whispering something in her ear and Jace grinned, a sly grin that made Annabel nervous. Now, Annabel was all for a crazy plan of Jace's, normally, when her fancied bloke wasn't involved, but Johnny was unpredictable, with no morals and boundaries, and it was scary to think that those traits was what Jace liked about him so much.

"What was that?" Annabel asked when Johnny left the table.

Jace laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"He had a proposition for me. That's all."

"Do I even want to know what that proposition is?"

Jace looked to the ceiling as she thought quickly, before shaking her head.

"No. I doubt it."

Annabel sighed.

"Hey! _Oi, Fred, George, over here_!" Jace shouted suddenly.

Annabel snapped into a straighter sitting position, watching Jace with a look of pure horror as she saw the two coming towards them before skillfully masking her features to look calm.

"Gamble, what can I do for you?" Fred asked, sitting beside her.

"Well, you and the other Messr Weasley can join me and my lovely single friend here for a lunch." Jace said, completely relaxed and at ease.

Fred and George cocked their heads to the side before nodding and sitting down, filling their plates.

"May I ask-"

"-or more like _dare _I ask-"

"-why the sudden urge to sit with our lovely, comical selves?"

"Because we thought we should get to know you better." Jace replied.

"Get to know us?" they chorused.

"Yes. Get to know you. How about we start. Annabel, how about we start with you? Well, Bel here is _painfully _single-"

"Jacinda!" Annabel groaned.

"What? Honestly, Annabel, you're too shy for your own good sometimes."

Fred was grinning madly.

"Ladies, ladies. Do I detect a scheme going on around here? Perhaps a plan made by the devious little Gambler and her partner in crime, dear Pretty Peters?" Fred asked.

"A scheme? Of course not. What potion are you on?" Jace replied.

George laughed.

"Well, if that's the kind of information we're sharing, then we also, are single, while be it not painful and completely pain free, we are bearing that status." he said.

"See? You have so much in common!" Jace exclaimed, happy.

Annabel shook her head and gave a quiet laugh at her friend's antics.

"Well, this is awkward." she said.

"It's only awkward if you make it awkward, pet." Fred said.

Jace watched with a well-trained eye as the soft coloring came to her friend's cheeks.

"No, the awkwardness has nothing to do with my decisions. Jace can make it awkward all on her own."

The twins laughed and Jace pouted.

"Perhaps we should walk you ladies to your next class, being the gentlemen we are." George offered.

"See, and they're polite. They're just like you, Bel." Jace said as she nodded and got up from her seat.

Annabel sighed and bit her lip as she walked beside them out of the Great Hall. Jace watched her friend out of the corner of her eye. Fred and George were cracking jokes, completely at ease, and she talked along with them, but Annabel was relatively silent, though she did contribute to the conversation a little. Jace inwardly sighed.

She had a lot of work to do on her friend. Annabel was not generally a shy person by nature, in fact she was very bubbly, but she guessed that being this close to Fred Weasley, who she had harbored a fancy on for Merlin knows how long, was making her shy, as if afraid she'd say or do something stupid.

Jace walked along before bidding the boys good-bye and whipping her friend into the classroom.

Yes. She had to bring Annabel out of her now quiet little shell. But how?

And she had to do it before someone else swept up Fred Weasley, like Johnson who she had seen earlier making eyes at him. She'd have to interfere if anything happened, she'd be able to stop Angelina, she was sure of that. It was only a matter of getting Annabel to speak, either that of teach Fred how to communicate via mind reading...


	4. Chapter 4: Annabel

I'll see you later!" Jace called to Annabel.

Annabel grinned and waved at her friend, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder. A few guys- _fourth years, by the looks of them_- stared at her as she passed.

Jace rolled her eyes at Annabel's retreating back, Annabel never seemed to notice these things; except when she wanted to.

Annabel pulled the straps of her bag a little higher on her shoulder as it started to slip.

"_Hello, love_!" She wheeled around, starting to walk backwards, something she was rather good at.

She grinned as she realized who it was, a boy with flaming red hair and bright blue eyes, who went by the name of George Weasley.

She _does _like Fred, it's just sort of easier to be around George. There's no worrying if she is going to say the wrong thing. She liked George as a friend, nothing more.

"Where's your other half?" She asked him, again hiking the straps a little higher.

"Our mum told us that we had to take at least one different class this year, as we 'couldn't be together forever, you need more friends than just each other.'" He told her, quoting his mother with the last line.

"What class are you taking?" She asked, twisting a lock of blonde hair around her finger, a habit she figured she picked up from Jace.

"Muggle studies. It was either that or Divination." He told her.

"So, you're telling me Fred _picked _Divination." She asked, raising one eyebrow.

"No, Mum told us that since I was the oldest- Fred had argued with her about that, I'm only older by five minutes-, she let me choose first."

"Makes more sense. Fred doesn't seem like the type to actually take Divination on his own free will." Annabel said.

"Who would? Trelawney is an old fraud. No one in their right mind would honestly take Divination on their own free will." George smiled, running his hand through his bright red hair.

"Those two girls, in Harry's year? Parvati and Lavender? They seem to like it."

"They're weird and messed up in the head, then." George said.

"So are you, but you don't see anyone commenting, now do you?"

"_Oh_! Who would have thought that little Pretty Peters was sarcastic?" George asked in a mock-surprised voice.

Annabel glared at him, and being glared at by Annabel can be pretty scary if she wants it to be.

"_Do not call me that._" She said, in that deathly calm voice she uses when she's mad.

George held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Sorry!"

Annabel nodded, "I thought so." She once again pulled up her bag, and George stared for a second.

"What sort of gentleman would I be if I let a gorgeous girl like you struggle with a heavy bag like that?" George asked suddenly, then tugged it off her shoulder and swung it onto his own.

"Whoa. This is heavy. What you got in here? Dragon eggs?"

"Yes, George, Dragon eggs, because that is exactly what every sixteen year old girl carries around in her bag, right?" Annabel said sarcastically.

"I was only joking!"

**~M.Y.M~**

"Alright, pair up! I want you to find a way to make this clock work with only the materials on your desks! No magic allowed!" Professor Burbage told the class.

George looked around the room before his eyes stopped on Annabel; she was quickly becoming his friend.

He walked over to her and sat down in the empty seat next to her. "You're my partner." He told her.

"Do I even get a say in the matter?"

"No."

"Well!"

"So, what are we supposed to do?" George asked.

"Were you listening?"

"No." George replied sheepishly.

Annabel sighed. "We have to make this clock work without magic."

"Ew. Without magic?"

Annabel gave him an amused look. "Yes."

The both set to work and started up a conversation.

"So, how's your friend? What's her name?"

"I have plenty of friends. You're gonna have to narrow it down." Annabel told him.

"The girl with the tongue piercing? Her. What's her name?"

"Jace. What about her?" Annabel asked.

"Fred told me he thought she was cute. Hot, even."

Annabel tried not to give a reaction, but she blinked three times in a row before speaking.

"Lovely."

"Yeah, I think they would be good together. Both loud, obnoxious people, yeah?" George said.

"We need to put that wire there." Annabel said in a short tone of voice.

It confused George, but he didn't voice it. Instead, they worked in an awkward silence for the rest of Muggle Studies.

**~M.Y.M~**

"Are you mad at me?" Jace asked Annabel for the fourth time during Charms where they were supposed to be practicing Cunfundus Charm.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Annabel asked, the same answer she has been giving anytime Jace asked.

"You seem mad. Are you _sure _you aren't mad?" Jace asked, worried.

"No, Jacinda, for the _fifth _time, I am _not _mad at you!" Annabel cried, a little too loudly, as everyone had turned to stare at her.

"Please, Miss Peters, keep your voice down." Professor Flitwick said to her.

"Sorry, Professor." Annabel said quietly.

**~M.Y.M~**

"Hello again, Gorgeous Gamble and Pretty Peters." Fred and George said as they slid into the seats across from Jace and Annabel.

"Honestly, where do you come up with these awful nicknames?" Annabel asked as she tore off a piece of bread; Jace didn't think she noticed Fred yet.

"Hey! I worked really hard on those nicknames!" Fred said in a mock-hurt tone of voice.

Annabel, who still hadn't noticed Fred, as she was now cutting her steak, said "Well, if you worked really hard on those awful things, I'd hate to see what they would be if you hadn't worked hard."

"Wow, Gred, you were right about her being sarcastic!" Fred told his brother loudly.

Annabel jerked her head up, "When did you get here?"

"I've been here the whole time, you were just having a conversation with me, remember? It was like, two minutes ago." Fred said, confused.

"I thought I was..." Annabel stopped suddenly as she noticed Fred kind of staring at Jace.

Annabel's hands clenched fists, and Jace abruptly realized what had been bothering Annabel all day.

'_Because Fred might like me. He was supposed to like Bel…' _Jace thought to herself as she drank her pumpkin juice.

_Bloody great…_

**~M.Y.M~**

**We realize that this is the year of the Yule Ball, and the tournament and everything and we managed to neglect that in our past chapters, rest assured, the following chapters will include some Bulgarians and French girls.**

**R&R?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, hello readers of Make You Mine… **

**Freakin-little and I have planned to change this up a bit. The story- it's a good plot line, if we do say so ourselves- but it's just not… We both think we could do better, and our readers deserve the best. So, the story will in fact be taken down for a while. Things are going to change. Freakin-little and I think we should have a better understanding of the other's chapters, characters, the works. **

**That's about it then. Be sure to add us to Author Alerts- we want you to know when we post it back up. **

**Until then, however, enjoy a hunt for a Nargle or two.**

**And don't think this means we are going to discontinue any of our personal stories; those are still up and running.**

**Anywho, this will be up for about a day, then I'll delete the story, so Freakin-little and I can change it some… **

**Happy Nargle Hunting, **

**xoxo,**

**ISolemnlySwearIAmUpToNoGood**


End file.
